For example, center consoles, armrests, glove compartments, and the like are installed in automobiles, and lids, covers, and the like are mounted thereon in an openable and closable manner via hinge devices.
Patent Document 1 describes a hinge device that includes a first member including a pair of pin insertion holes, a second member including a pair of pin supporting holes that are disposed outside of the pin insertion holes of the first member concentrically with the pin insertion holes, a pair of pin members arranged to be inserted into the pin insertion holes and the pin supporting holes, to support the first member rotationally movably in the pin insertion holes, and to support to lock the second member in the pin supporting holes, a compression spring disposed between the pair of pin members and arranged to press to bring the pair of pin members into contact with the first member, and a pressure contact surface disposed between the pin members and the first member.
The above-described hinge device is assembled such that the second member is disposed so that the pair of pin supporting holes match the outside of the pair of pin insertion holes of the first member, the pair of pin members are then housed into the first member from the peripheral wall opening of the first member, the pin members are individually inserted into the pin insertion holes and the pin supporting holes, and then the compression spring is disposed between the pair of pin members, and thereby the pair of pin members are pushed outward to make the first member and the second member rotationally movable.
Then, the first member is screwed to be fixed to a fixed member such as an armrest main body, and the second member is screwed to be fixed to an opening/closing member such as a lid, and thereby the opening/closing member is mounted on the fixed member via the hinge device in an openable and closable manner.